Dream Date!
by XxDark-maiden201xX
Summary: Ever wanted to have a date with YOUR prince of tennis?Well this is the place!Just fill out the form on the 1st page and you can have a personal date with any of the characters from the Prince of tennis!Don't forget to leave a review!U wont regret it!RnR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dream Date**_

**Well Hey there guys! This is my 3****rd**** Prince of tennis story. Yeah…well I was kinda bored and I saw one like this in the Twilight category and I was thinking of making a story like this for an anime and since Prince of tennis is filled with guys I figured why not?**

**Well basically, in this you have to send me an application using the skeleton below and you can have a dream date with any one of you favorite Prince of Tennis characters. Every time you send me an app. I'll give you a oneshot with your Prince of tennis. It can also work with guys. You can have dates with any of the female cast- Sakuno, Tomoka, Ann or even Ryuzaki. XD**

**So here's the skeleton. By the way you can send me the application in a review. I'll try my best to update fast and don't forget to leave a review. If you are not comfortable with posting your things in public u can PM me as well but I would appreciate it if you left a review along with the PM. Well that's about it. Hope you guys have fun!**

* * *

_**Skeleton: Please fill out and e-mail the following in a review or PM**_

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Year: (Freshman, Junior or Senior)**

**High School: (Junior or Senior High)**

**School name:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Extra curricular Activity(ies): (Art, Music, Sport (mention the sport please and also how good you are in it) etc etc)**

**Crush:**

**Where would you want your date to take you: (This is purely optional. I just want to know if you prefer any specific dating atmosphere)**

**Rating: (What kind of rating would you prefer your one shot to be?)**

**Other: (anything else you may want to add)**

* * *

**Please note that I will not publish any M rated work. Only T rated and lower. Okay that's it. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review on whether you liked it!!**

**~Dark~**


	2. Important!

**~ Hey there guys! ~**

**~ Well this is just an A/N. Sorry! I had a few announcements to make so here goes. ~**

**~ Firstly, I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Apparently I had a lot of things to deal with like shoe stealing hoboes and some stalking business, not to mention all the brain eating homeworks. Moreover my exams are also still going on so I won't be able to update before the 23****rd**** of December…..I know! Which school end their exams on the day before Christmas eve?! ~**

**~ Oh well….anyways wish me luck for my exams people T.T I'm dying for all this studying T.T If you do I promise I'll update faster!! ~**

**~ Okay so I've got A LOT of applications for this and I do not have too much time so you guys are gonna have to be patient with me and wait for a long time before I can publish all your stories. I'm really sorry but its just that I have so much work to do. Anyways I'll try my best. ~**

**~ Well, I think that's it. Thanks for reading this! (If you have read it...XD)**

**Cheers! ~~~~~~ (yes I know I'm obsessed with this sign XD) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~Dark~**

**P.S. Check out my other stories:**

**~ Bloodline: For Prince of tennis fans – Romance- FujixOC, RyomaxOC, TezukaxOC.**

**~ Start Talkin!: For Prince of tennis fans who want some humor with their favourite teams!**

**~ Once in a Blue Moon: Twilight story**

**~ Dream Dates and Advice: For Inuyasha Fans. I haven't started writing it cuz the first chap is only asking you guys about whether I should write a SesshyxRin fanfic or SesshyxOC so I'm gonna start writing after the exams. But you guys can give me ideas if you want!**


	3. Dream Date:1:::Atobe Himeka:::

**Hey there everyone! This chapter wasn't written by me. It was done by iRawrTerta my awesome beta-classmate-bestie! Since I'm such a lazy ass , I haven't had the time really. With all the exams and all…..Sorry if it took so long!**

**Also, you see we're not writing the stories serially, just picking random ones, so I hope you guys won't mind over that. A loud shoutout to all my reviewers!!**

**mewmewlover23****, ****, ****Life-destiny****, ****lovelyanimeangel****, ghettothugprincez, ****AquaWatercrest****, ****FrenzForever****, ****, ****.Tea.x****, ****BabyKangaroo****, ****CosplayerHikari****, ****karrot mumbling in the corner****, Suo-Tama-Chan, ****Dinpol96****, angelazabini, ****Fuji Ai-V****, iRawrTera, ****Miako Minazumi****, Smara**

**Thanks so much for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer****: We as in XxDarkmaiden201xX and I (iRawrTera) do not own Prince of Tennis! **

**The Oc (Atobe Himeko) belongs to ****lovelyanimeangel**

* * *

Today was definitely an exciting day for young Atobe Himeko. She came back from France after her long years there and was now going to go on a _date _with Seiich Yukimura the captain of Rikkadai Tennis team.

She was rummaging through her closet or more specifically closet's', in her large room to find a perfect dress for her date. Never in her life had she felt this nervous over such a trivial matter.

But then again for a young girl in love a, date is very important indeed.

She was searching continuously until her gaze fell upon a locket the very one that Yukimura had given to her when he confessed his love. She then knew what to wear and started to get ready

~*~

On the other hand, Seiichi Yukimura the blue haired, blue-eyed captain of Rikkadai was pacing about in the park waiting for his date to arrive.

When he saw a similar figure approach, he was surprised see that it was Himeko, _his date_.

She looked stunning yet simple with her half-length silver hair loose and her lilac colored eyes highlighted perfectly with black eyeliner. Her porcelain skin shone in the sun.

She was wore a quarter sleeved white cotton T-shirt that had a 'V' neck and on top of that she wore a mini black jacket. Her pleated grey skirt complimented her tops

perfectly. She wore black converse with black and white stripes in the front. She also wore the locket that Yukimura had given her.

The locket had a silver heart with a black stone in the middle.

Upon seeing Yukimura, Himeko smiled whole-heartedly it had been quite a while since she got to see him, heck she couldn't even see him properly.

He was busy with the nationals while she was busy with her music recitals, tennis competition and not to mention the endless ballet contests she had to endure.

Life was truly hectic but that did not mean that one could not enjoy it.

"So…Hime-Chan where do you think we should go?" Yukimura asked snapping the said girl out of her dazed state. She was now looking at him with another one of her sweet smile ._Oh how she missed the way he called her name._

"Em..ano..I'm ok with anywhere you want to go..." She replied shyly

"Then why don't we spend the day here, in the park" Yukimura replied.

"Ok…"

The pair walked towards the quieter part of the park with a lake and benches to sit in. Instead of sitting in the benches, they decided to sit in the tufts. Yukimura lay down on one of tufts with Himeka right beside him. They both sat in comfortable silence enjoying every bit of each other's

company.

"Hime-chan," Yukimura said all of a sudden sitting up

"Hai" replied the said girl

"Do you remember the time we first met or when I..um..confessed?" He said stuttering a bit in the end.

"Hm..I remember it clearly Seiichi-kun," She said with a smile

_*****__**Flash**__** back***_

Himeko was walking with the diva. Yes Atobe Keigo in the tournament grounds after she returned from France . Hyotei Had won yet another match and she was very proud of her brother's achievement .They were walking and talking animatedly until her brother stopped.

"Well, well..If it isn't Yukimura of Rikkadai," the diva said in his ever-cocky way.

"Ah…Atobe-san" Yukimura replied with his usual smile plastered in his face. He noticed a girl be side Atobe holding on to his hand. The girl resembled a Victorian doll. He thought that she was Atobe's girlfriend!

The next day however he saw her in his school and as a third year-er. She without a doubt was younger than him by two grades; the thought that pondered in his mind was how did she get a spot in Rikkadai's third year spot. It was either she was a _tensai_ or she simply bribed to show off her intelligence.

In class, everyone was talking about the newbie. Yukimura came to know that she was Atobe Himeko and skipped true grades, as she was known as the Atobe family's _Tensai_ daughter.

He felt ashamed for jumping into conclusions but then again _why would __he__ care about something like this?_

Days passed and the two became well acquainted. They spend more and more time together only to know that they shared almost the same interest, 'tennis' to be specific.

They became very close friends and people began to question their _'friendship'_ …

Soon enough even Yukimura felt foreign feelings whenever he was near the silver haired girl. At first, he began to brush it off but as more days passed he felt, the feelings grow stronger.

Then one faithful day he asked her to meet him in the park).That was the day when Seiichi "Child of God" Yukimura felt the most nervous. He was going to tell some one about his true feelings.

Though it was hard for him to utter a single word, he finally managed to the three simple yet magical words.

"I Love you"

_***End **__**Flash Back**_*

A satisfied sigh escaped from Yukimura upon gazing at the person sitting beside him. Nothing would come to ruin this day. HE would make sure that nothing did. Really.

He took her hand and led her towards the lake and pulled, practically dragged her there (though he made sure that he was gentle).He soon came to an abrupt halt.  
Upon his actions Himeko gave him a questioning look, mystified by him all she could do was stare at him in bewilder. He spared her a glance and smiled at her reassuringly, and took her to a certain spot. That was the same spot where he had confessed his love to her. He took her to the spot, held onto both of her hands, and looked at her lilac colored eyes. She in return looked in his mysterious blue orbs. The space between them was very less she could feel his hot breathe in her face and soon the little gap between them was closed with an ever passionate and peaceful kiss. To him and her the moment felt like bliss. As soon as they broke apart, slight tint of pink could be seen in both of their cheeks.

"I love you Hime-chan" he said in his husky voice

"I love you to Seiichi-kun"

* * *

**iRawrTera**** : I hope you liked it ****lovelyanimeangel**** .Sorry if I missed out on anything but some things needed to be added and edited for the story! Oh and about the Atobe Diva cocky-ness thing it was just for fun (we all love Atobe's diva ness don't we? XD)**

**XxDark-maiden201xX:**** Further more for those who took the time to read it don't forget take a little bit more time to R&R. Also be sure to check out my latest story! It's a HitsugayaOC fic from Bleach! Thanks again, everyone!**

**Click the button! :D**

'

'

'

'

V


	4. Dream Date:2:::Zabini Angela:::

**Disclaimer:** We as in iRawrTera and XxDark-maiden201xX do not own prince of tennis! The Oc (Zabini Angela) Belongs to angelazabini

* * *

It was another day ordinary mid-summer day in Hyotei Gakun the sun was shining, birds were chirping, Jirou was sleeping and Atobe was…err…bickering? "The King" Atobe was bickering!?  
In addition, he was doing it with a girl! She had waist-long black hair, fair complexion and blue eyes. She was obviously shorter than he was, though she was average in height if compared with the other girls.

"I told you I didn't do it on purpose and I also said that I _was_ sorry!" She yelled angrily

"HA! So you think a mere sorry would fix this?" He said pointing towards his own face "You have ruined Ore-sama's beautiful face by hitting Ore-sama with the ball!!" he exclaimed

"Well I'm sorry! Sorry that you're such a big LOSSER!" She yelled. She said the last word louder then the rest of her sentence.

"Hmpf…Guess it's not Ore-sama's fault that you are not fit to play tennis. "He said with a very cocky smirk. He knew that this would tick her of and damn was he right!

This was definitely the last straw she knew she was not good in Tennis! Big deal! He didn't need to rub it on her face! She was now inching her way toward Atobe with a demonic aura surrounding her.

"What did you say?" She hissed angrily. This definitely took everyone by surprise and by everyone; I mean the Tennis regulars, non- regulars and even the coach! The ever friendly, childish and hyperactive Zabini Angela was now pissed.

She clenched her fists and went towards him to knock him in the face until her best friend, the ever-charming tensai, Oshitari Yuushi, stopped her. By now Jirou was awake and he walked towards the girl.. Yawning …

"Angel-Chan I think –Yawn- you should stop" Jirou, said walking beside the said girl who also happened to be his cousin.

"Well he started it!" She said pointing an accusing finger towards Atobe

"Ceh" was all he uttered as he flicked his hair and walked away facing his back towards the baffled crowd.

"Come Kabaji,"

"Usu" Kabaji replied as always and followed behind the latter.

_Keigo Atobe was definitely a Diva _

~~~*~~~

After the conflict' and not to mention tennis practice all the boys had gone to the clubroom changed and came back outside, leaving Atobe and Oshitari in the clubroom alone.

The Hyotei tensai had a mischievous smirk and a bemused glint in his eyes as he made his way towards the 'king'.

"You know…you should just tell her" he started and only received a side glare from the other boy. However, his glare was not very threatening.

"Che..I tried talking to her! Yet she gets mad in my very presence" Atobe said annoyed yet hints of desperation could be detected in his voice, something very unusual for him.

Oshitari just sighed. He was stuck between to of his friends who both liked each other yet they were dense to even, notice it! Moreover, the fact that both of them were as stubborn as mules did not help either!

"Did you ever consider the fact that she acts weird around you because she likes you? Also, the fact that you always reply to her with your answers and cockiness gets on her nerves? " The tensai stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Hm..Ore-sama never thought of that, maybe because he is always treated with respect and love by the other females that ore-sama did not notice it.." He said in his usual cocky manner drifting into his own thoughts of 'being respected' by non other than his fangirls. The other boy just face palmed at Atobe's comportment how did he ever get involved in this…? Oh right because their both his best friends…Splendid!

"That's It!" Atobe exclaimed breaking Oshitari's thought of self pity.

"What now?" the bespectacled boy replied with a groan of annoyance.

"Ore-sama will ask her to accompany Ore-sama in a dinner!" He said proudly as if he had discovered the laws of gravity.

"First of all you need to actually talk to her, second of all use the term 'Ore-sama' in front of her again and she is definitely going to get you."

"Don't Worry…Ore-..I will find a way," he said flashing one of his signature smirks.

~~~*~~~

However, on the other hand Angela was pacing about saying how much she hated Atobe Keigo. Her cousin who was escorting her towards her house only yawned and suddenly came to a sudden halt.

"Are you saying all this because you like him?" The orange haired boy asked bluntly.

"Eh! What..em…no.." The sapphire eyed girl stammered as a blush crept its way on her face.

"Ohhhh..Angel-Chan is blushing..maybe you do like him" Her cousin teased her in his childish manner.

"Oi Aku I'm going to punch you if you don't stop," She said, although both she and her cousin knew that it was an empty threat.

"Oh come on just admit it!" he said eagerly like a child who would receive candy.

"Oh..fine," She replied with a huff "Is it that Obvious?"

"Yes" Her cousin replied in a blunt manner, while walking ahead of her. A sigh escaped her lips as she followed her cousin…

_Boy tomorrow was going to be another day…of this 'Drama'_

~~~*~~~

(The next Day)

Morning Practices for both the tennis and Volleyball teams ended. All the members where heading there way towards their respective classes. The distinguishable ones amongst them were the Tennis club regulars and the Volleyball club regulars. To make things more interesting Angela was a member of the Volleyball club regulars, which is why she was also a part of the group. However, no one was concerned about that at that moment. They felt too awkward to even utter a word as they were caught in between a glare fest held by non other than Keigo Atobe and Zabini Angela. If concentrated on the glare maybe electric sparks could be seen..?

To break it up Oshitari came in the middle and the things proceeded the usual way for the rest of the day.

~~~*~~~

(The day after)

However, the following day was completely different as the young 'king' held a charming smile on his face. One would say that he was copying Syusuke Fuji of Seigaku or Seiichi Yukimura of Rikkai but that was definitely not the case. Oshitari (On being forced by his ever 'brave' teammates) went toward Atobe to ask if anything was wrong and as a reply; he only received a smile and a cheerful 'no'.

Now the real deal behind the entire cheerfulness was the fact that Angela "would" go to a ball with him. How you ask? Well Atobe used his charms in order to convince her mother to let him escort her daughter to the 'Mid summer ball'. Now which mother would not want her child to go with a charming prince…er…king such as himself? Besides, he was very rich…though Angela too was rich but he was richer than her. Wealth was not the matter here, it was the class and Keigo Atobe had both! In addition, he also had style.

So now, Angela 'had' to go to the ball no matter what! Mostly because her mother took it as a duty to convince her, curse the determination and emotional blackmail of that mothers possess!

"Moooommm…I don't want to goooo" Angela whined like a three year old.

"Now, now I'm sure Atobe-kun would mind if you did not go with him, besides it will be fun!" her mom perked up.

"Fine…"

A black stretch limo had arrived in front of the Zabini mansion. The owner of it was yours truly Keigo Atobe. He wore the usual formal men's wear with black suit, pants and the classical red tie.

He gaped awestruck, at the Angela who was standing in front of him. She wore a white gown with silver flowers starting from the hem of the gown till the hips. The dress was tight in near the chest and loose fitting from the hips. Her hair was done in a neat bun with her bangs curled up. She also wore a silver locket with the word *Tenshi engraved on the pendant.

Atobe extended her hands toward her and she at first hesitated but complied anyways. The ride in the car was silent and neither of them spoke. Although every time Atobe tried to strike up a conversation, Angela only gave him brief answers. She was feeling nervous and annoyed!

_Damn, it was getting awkward!_

_~~~*~~~_

They finally reached the ball after long hours of silence. The building was a colossal Victorian style building, which suited the event perfectly. It had arrays of vast hallways each connecting to different ballrooms. The ballrooms consisted of a wine fountain, large dining table and of course musical facilities and space to dance.

Everyone was swaying with the music. The scene looked like those found in fairytales. Except in fairytales, there are princesses and princes and 'noble' people not overly spoiled brats who flaunt their wealth.

The sight of it all disgusted Angela, every 'kid' was talking about 'my papa this, my mamma that' it annoyed her to the core!

She tugged Atobe's sleeve.

"Em..I'm just going to get some fresh air" She didn't even wait for his answer. Instead, she went towards the Doors leading towards the gardens.

"Hey! Wait up!" Atobe chased after her leaving his company behind.

He went through the vast hallways and finally reached where she was. It is so hard getting near this girl. He looked at he in awe she truly looked stunning.

He obtained the courage to walk up to her and hold her hand in a sudden motion.

"A..tobe?" She asked mystified by his conduct.

"I'm sorry…" He said lowering his head.

"What for?"

"For always acting rude with you and forcing you to come with me…" He trailed off. A small smile graced up on her face, she never expected to hear an apology from the 'king' himself. She embraced him and this shocked him even more but upon impulse, he hugged back.

"It's okay. I'm happy that you actually have a conscience" She joked.

"Hey..!" he said feigning anger. She just laughed at his childish antics.

"Anglea?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you go out with me..I mean for real..?" He asked as a small blush crept on his cheeks.

"Yes…!" She replied with a sweet smile.  
Soon fireworks had started to light up the sky, but that was not the only thing lightened up. The hearts of the young couple were also lightened and shining like the firework….

* * *

**iRawrTera:** Well I hope you like it! In addition, were really sorry for the late updates. Being students is not easy T.T. Anyways Thank you angelazabini for giving me such an easy character to work with!

*For those of you who don't know tenshi mean Angel…and for some reason I had the urge to give it xP

**XxDark-maiden201xX: **No, Tera is not going to be the only one writing the stories. She just has too much time XD Anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and next time, I will be bringing you one of _my _masterpieces XD. Anyways people, heres a greeting that goes out to every single person who's reviewed/subscribed/favourited my story!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!

3 u guys a lot!

P.s.- If you like Bleach or Inuyasha, check out my 3 latest stories- Forever (HitsuOC), Forbidden (UryuOC), and Wish Upon a shooting Star (SesshoumaruOC)

**Click the button! :D  
'**

'

'

**V**


End file.
